Chronicles of Kadic
by CassidyCrazymanCassBonaparte
Summary: this is a story of my OC Cass and his new life at Kadic  which takes place after They shut down the supercomputer  which ofcouse that wont stay like that for long   . I also do not own code Lyoko or any of it's characters except Cassidy Bonaparte
1. Chapter 1

"so in other words... Cassidy and James don't screw this up for us and make us look bad." Angel pleaded, "Our parents reputation is on the line and i especially don't want you Cassidy to ruin it" "Well thanks for you know trusting me and all since you know... I AM part of the family now and all" i sarcastically said which angel responded, " Listen Cassidy, you may have fooled my parents into thinking your a good kid but i can tell that your actually a trouble maker and i wont stand for that, one step out of line and i personally guarantee that your dead meat"

Lovely sister isn't she? Oh, if you couldn't tell, I'm obviously have been adopted by her family "The Wilson family" and if your wondering what happened to mines well they all died in a car crash while i was at the chess tournament (yes i am a nerd problem?) My grandparents being dead, and my other family members to far away to take care of me, i was pretty much homeless. Then, a couple weeks again i met James Wilson, became friends with him and he had surprised my by saying he got his parents to adopt me as one of their own. They just a couple days ago informed us that we was moving to France and be living there for now on and attending school there (which by the way starts tomorrow).

"listen Angel, me and Cassidy got this, we're not bad kids ok plus what could we possible do to get in trouble, Cassidy is like 65 pounds and i don't like fighting people." James said. I unfortunately, have to agree with that statement of course but hey at least he was telling the truth. "that may be true but Cassidy has a smart Alec mouth and has an ignorant tone most of the time" Angel said. Ok now that was defiantly not true but hey I'm not smart, other people are just less intelligent than me... ok maybe i am a smart Alec . Anyways it was way past 11 so i decided to go to bed (for an early start for school ofcourse).

The next day as I'm waking up i hear Angel screaming like a crazed women. "CASSIDY GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP ALREADY WE GOO GET GOING." Angel yelled, so i looked at the clock and its 5:50... school doesn't stat till 7. "when I'm good and ready women." i said. After that i hear James mumble something but i couldn't quiet understand what he said. i Started to say what did you say until here comes Angel bursting into my room and tossed me to the wall. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" before i could even answer she beat the snot out of me. "NOW GET UP GET DRESSED SO WE CAN LEAVE ALREADY!" Angel said and with that she left my room. Yeah your an angel i would of said but i was to afraid that she'll hear me again.

So after i got dressed we went to Kadic Academy and walked into the principal office. I hate to say it but i loved that scruffy old beard of his. "well well, i see that young Cassidy here has many recommendations from all his teachers" he said, "Oh really? i wasn't aware of that" i responded (and ofcourse i was). "well i hope the three of you have a wonderful time here at Kadic Academy" and with that said we left his office and was lead to our rooms by some Jim person who needed to seriously go on a diet. "oh and by the way, this is already another students room so the two of you play nice" Jim said as he was leaving. Curious, i walked into a room to find a boy on the laptop (i was kinda hoping it was a really cute girl... don't judge me .) so as common curtsey i decided to introduce myself, "oh umm hello there, I'm your new roommate" i said. Then the boy swirled around in his chair to i guess get a good look at me, "hello my name is Jeremy Belpois and your name?"

"My name is Cassidy Bonaparte but i prefer to be called Cass... say is that a poster of Einstein?"

"Hmmm? oh yeah that is I'm a big fan of his"

"Oh really i am a fan of Stephen Hawkins really but i also like Einstein"

But before Jeremy could answer to my response, some pink haired girl walked into the room, which i assumed that there were friends. "good morning Jeremy, who is your friend here?" she said. "oh him he just my new roommate his name is Cassidy" Jeremy said. Well then Jeremy i didn't want to be friends with you either but ofcourse i didn't say this since you know, didn't feel like getting beat up by Angel two times in one day. Then ofcourse the bell rang and the two of them walked out of the room holding hands. "well, lets see how my new life at Kadic Academy goes." i said to myself as i walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

This school needed a map or something cause i got way lost in the hallways. I tried asking for directions to my class room but no one paid any attention to me. Yet somehow, i made to the right class right on time. I soon noticed that James and Angel wasn't in this class with me, but i did see that Jeremy fellow and that pink haired girl. I would of sat next to them but the only seat left open was right next to a girl (which i'm not very good talking to girls). Then again i do kind of wanna stay under the radar for now.

" Ah so your the new student from America, why don't you introduce us to the class" Mr. Fumet said. As soon he spoke the words from America, the kids started whispering and gasping all over the place. Well there goes staying under the radar, thank you so much Mr. Fumet.

" oh... umm hello my name is Cassidy Bonaparte... but i prefer to be called Cass... nice to umm meet you all ^^" i said. No one said a word but that pink haired girl did wave at me. She seems like a very nice kid unlike Jeremy humph. So i went to the only other available seat and the class took out their books and class begun. Ofcourse, this was a social studies class, my best subject ever so i wasn't to worried about how hard it was gonna be. Then the girl next to me started to whisper something but i couldn't understand what she said. I said Huh?

" Are you really from America?" she whispered. All the smart comments i could of responded to that question oh my god i had so many but i decided to play nice for now.

"oh yes I'm from America" i replied. Then that girl started to make this creepy face that looked like the grudge . Then i had this creepy feeling that something was watching me, so i turned around to see some dorky looking kid staring at me with a very mad face. Confused, i looked at the girl next to me who now was smiling and then i looked back at the boy. That's when i realized that this boy must have a crush on the girl and he's getting jealous over me, hahahahaha even though i can tell those two would never date. I guessed he hear me chuckle cause he didn't look to happy. So i turned back around to see Jeremy writing on the chalk bored about how the Franks sacked Rome... wait a minute he's wrong.

" umm excuse me Jeremy but the franks never sacked Rome, it was actually the Gauls." i said. he looked at me like and said, "no the Gauls didn't live in France, it was the Franks" Jeremy said. Ok now i was kinda getting upset that he thinks that I'm wrong and he's right. "Um no it was definitely the Gauls since The franks didn't unify until much later after Rome conquered the Gauls and The Egyptian empire." i said with a kinda mean voice. Thats when things really started heating up, Me and Jeremy started this big argument over who was right and who's wrong. That pink Haired girl try to settle us down but it was too late. We went from Franks and Gauls, to E=MC squared and the theory of black holes. I have to admit though, Jeremy is a very intelligent boy, just like i am.

" Boys, Boys, this has gotten way out of hand, How about the two of you return to your seats and lets get back to the lesson" Mr. Fermut pleaded. Honestly i didn't think we was getting out of hand it was obvious we was having an Academic discussion. We both were heading to our seats when The dorky kid shouted, "Doesn't matter Anyways Jeremy has an IQ of 183". " Oh my 183 thats pretty high, but unfortunately mine IQ is 189 ^^ so that proves that i am the smartest." i said, and thats when the entire room gasped. I did not just say that out loud, god i sound arrogant but hey it is true... there goes my promise to angel that i wouldn't tell anyone how smart i really was and brag about it. Jeremy had stopped dead in his tracks and his face got bloodshot red. Oh shit i did it now, he looks pissed off, but before he could say a word, the bell rang and i darted out of there like a crook running away from a cop. The next couple of classes went smoothly, but James or Angel weren't in any of them. After my last class instead of going to lunch i decided to explore the school grounds.

" -sigh- this is a pretty big Forrest, i hope i get back to the dorm in time, or atleast find my way back" i said. I was indeed very lost, hell i didn't even know if i was still on school grounds. Ten minutes later i was still hopelessly lost, but then i saw what appeared to be a factory. "A factory? WAIT IM SAVED!" I dashed towards that building, hell there was tears running down my face u was so glad, until i tripped over something and busted my face on the ground. "Ow! what the hell was that?" i yelled out of pain.

"And where did you think you was going? I hope not to that factory" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see some dude with dark blue hair over me.

" what's the big idea tripping me like that huh? who do you think you are?" i remarked.

"The name is William and i tripped you to save your life, don't you know the factory is off limits due to some murdering man living in there?" he stated. Obviously what he just said was pure bullshit so i said, " Oh really? then why are you here then if its off limits William"

" The principal asked me to make sure no kids go near the factory" William replied.

"Why in the hell would the principal send a kid to make sure no one goes to a factory were a murder lives instead of some police men. It's obvious that your lying sir" i said, then i jumped and and tried to run to the factory, but he grabbed my collar and tossed me backwards.

"listen kid, I don't want to hurt you so go back to the dorms already and lets leave it at that ok?" William said. Psh, i wasn't going back until i know what he was hiding in that factory.

"make me William" i said as i was getting up. Right before he could grab me again i poked both his eyes, and while he was yelling in pain i bolted for the factory.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!" he yelled as he was running after me.

I was barley ahead of him as we ran inside the factory. I jumped down to the elevator instead of taking the rope like he did. I jumped into the elevator and pushed a random button, William tried to stop me but the door closed on him before he could get in.

"hahaha lost him, phew i wonder where the elevator leads to?" i said to myself. A couple of seconds later the doors opened to what looked like a core room. " what is this place?" i said as i walked into the room. Then there was a noise from the elevator, i turned to see William jumping down from the roof. "can't get rid of me that easy kid" he said. I tried to make a comment but he punch the snot out of me and i flung backwards, hitting a lever.

"ow, hey there was no need to punch me" i said, trying to stand up. As i was rising i grabbed the lever, which in response, William grabbed my hand and said, "DON'T U DARE TOUCH THAT LEVER!". Then, all of a sudden, the factory sounded like it was coming to life.

"I... I DIDN'T EVEN PULL IT YET?" i said in a panicked tone. "UMM MAYBE IT MOVED WHEN MY HEAD HIT IT?"

"THEN PUSH IT BACK UP ALREADY!" he yelled, also panicking. So i quickly trusted the lever upwards, which broke the handle but as soon as i did the noises went silent. "Well, that was too close, I'll go tell Yumi what had happened and you GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK YOU COULD OF MADE THIS FACTORY EXPLODED!" he yelled. I wouldn't blamed him, i could of blown this factory to Kingdom Kon. So he walked into the elevator and climbed to the roof where he first came through. "Hurry up and lets get out of here" he said.

As i was walking, a black cloud appeared from thin air. The mist had this creepy thing which i was guessing was the eye. "What the hell?" i said. Then the mist rushed towards me and surrounded me. I coughed violently and a soon as i opened my eyes again it evarporated. Scared out of my mind, i darted for the elevator and pushed the button to go back upstairs.

We left the factory and walked back to campus, then went our separate was. I walked towards my room when i heard a voice say "t..th..thank...you" Startled, i turned around to see who it was but no one was there. "must be hearing things" i said as i opened the door to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was beta'd by the amazing duo of Prosper jade and AwsomeFanFictionAuthor

I don't own code lyoko or any of it's Characters except Cassidy Bonaparte and Gem is owned by Prosper jade

I opened the door to the dorm that I shared with Jeremie, to see a strange girl perched on my bed. She peered up at me, regarding me with distaste.

"Hi." she said, then looked closer, "Oh you're not Odd" she realized, then proceeded to ignore me as though I had never even entered the room.

_Well that's no way to greet someone_. I said to myself.

"Sorry," I said to her, "But who are you to call me 'odd' when we've never been introduced?"

She gazed at me incredulously, then burst into spontaneous laughter.

_Did i miss the joke?_ I thought to myself.

Jeremie, William, and four of their friends entered the room, clearly puzzled as to the girl's amusement.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. It sounded familiar. I realized, it was the same voice as before.

_Must get rid….of Jeremie_. It whispered.

I could feel the exhalation of air onto my neck, causing the hair to stand at attention. But when I turned around, there was not a soul to behold.

"Aelita-lita-lita!" cried the girl behind me. She leapt from my bed, embracing the pink-haired girl beside Jeremie.

I took a wild guess that she was "Aelita-lita-lita."

I threw my hands in the air, vividly uncomfortable having so many unwelcome guests in my cramped dorm. "No offense to any of you," I started, turning to my roommate, "but Jeremie who are all these people in our room?" I asked, clearly exasperated.

Jeremie smiled sheepishly, "Well Cass, these are my friends Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd," He gestured to a silent brunette boy with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a raven-haired girl who waved, and a blonde boy who bore a striking resemblence to the girl I met earlier.

"And this is Odd's sister, Gem," Jeremie said, motioning to the girl I'd encountered, who gave a lethargic wiggle of her fingers as she leaned on Aelita, who smiled at the older girl.

"And you've already met Aelita and William" Jeremie said, concluding his introductions.

William's eyes flew open. "This is your roommate, Jeremie?" he shouted in disbelief.

Jeremie nodded in response, not understanding.

"This is the kid who tried to blow the damn factory sky high!" William shouted, glaring angrily at me.

Hearing the din, James and Angel appeared at the open doorway.

"What's going on?" Angel asked, her voice a low growl.

"Angel!" William said, "Do you own this?" he asked, regarding me.

Angel sighed, "I'm his sister." she forced herself to admit.

"Well he tried to blow up the factory across town." William snarled.

_Rat_. I thought.

Angel's glare bore through me, she summoned me into the corridor with a crook of her index finger. Head hung low, I obeyed. Once I was passed the threshold, Angel slammed the door to the dorm.

"Is this true?" she asked rhetorically. I nodded.

She grabbed my collar in her clenched fist, pulling me close. "If I hear that you're causing problems," she sneered, "I will show you no mercy."

She released me and I stumbled backwards. Regaining my balance, I saw that Angel had already vanished down the corridor.

When I opened the door, the people in the room filed out, muttering half-assed excuses.

I stepped into the dorm. Jeremie sat on his small cot, regarding me with sympathy.

"Your friends are nice, Jer." I admitted, laying on my small bed.

"Yeah." Jeremie grinned proudly. "They're great."

I yawned in response, turning over and closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Revenge... must...get...revenge... get Jeremy...Capture Aelita... destroy...conquer...

I was jolted to consciousness, realizing I was no longer in the sanctity of my dorm. Rather, I was in an animated forest.

I must be dreaming. I thought, clutching my throbbing head.

Behind me, a thin mist crept along the ground of the forest, encasing my feet. It formed a shadowy figure with a glowing insignia on its front.

"What," I stammered, craning my head back to take in the entire monstrosity, "are you?"

It reached a translucent hand in my direction. I ran, desperate for escape.

Around me I could hear the same voice saying, "you will help me...we will get revenge... We will destroy the lyoko warriors...I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!" over and over again, like a malicious mantra.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, glancing over my should to see it was right at my heels.

No matter my speed, my doom remained inches behind me.

I reached the edge of the forest, praying that if I jumped, I would awaken from this horrid nightmare. I cast myself over the edge, but felt no sensation of falling.

When I opened my eyes, I was cocooned in the shadow's fist. With a growl, it tossed me into the air. I yelped with fright as it surrounded me, excruciating pain tearing through my body as the monster possessed every sense.

I no longer had the strength to scream. The pain overwhelmed me, darkness creeping in from the corners of my eyes.

All I saw was darkness, and the pulsating insignia that I had seen on the monster.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek.

It sounded like Gem.

"Wake up, you skinny clod!"

A sudden brute force to my face made me feel as though I'd been slapped. My eyes flew open. I realized I was immobile, with Gem and James pinning me to my cot.

Gem sighed, clearly exhausted, "You were screaming like a maniac for twenty minutes!" she exclaimed, glaring at me with red-rimmed blue eyes.

"All right!" came Jim's voice, "Show's over folks, back to your forms!" he commanded, shooing frightened middle school students away from the scene.

James yawned, holding the door of the dorm open for Gem to pass through first. Then, sending me a cutting glare, he too left.

Jeremie gaped at me, frightened. "What were you even dreaming about to make you scream like that?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

As I woke up the next morning, I saw Jeremie getting dressed for class. Still kind of traumatized by last nights events, I decided to make up an excuse so I could skip classes for today.

"Hey Jeremie... could you please tell my teachers that I'm sick in bed and won't be attending class today please?" I said with the sickest voice I could muster. Jeremie looked at me and nodded and left for class. When I was sure that everyone was in class, I decided to confront the voice inside my head.

"Hey mysterious voice, you still there, or did you finally leave?" I asked, " What's your name and why are you inside my head, why did you want me to get rid of Jeremie?"

Of course I feel super silly that I'm actually talking to myself and some ghost voice.

"I don't...have to...answer a human" it said. Should of known it wouldn't been cooperative.

Wait a minute…. human? It acts like it's not human at all.

"Listen, you're the one that's inside MY head so either you answer my simple request or you get out and find someone else's mind." I said.

" You don't... make demands towards... me..human" it said. Obviously this was going to get no where, I needed something to make this ..thing... answer my questions. Oh wait I might have something to make it answer the question

"Well, if you won't answer the questions, then I'll just have to ask Jeremie since it seems like you have a grudge against him." I said. This was bound to make it answer the questions.

" No!...YOU MUST NOT...TELL JEREMIE ABOUT...ME!" it yelled. Bingo, I knew that was going to work, I'm such a genius.

" See, was that so hard? No. Answer the questions and I promise I wont tell Jeremie a thing ok?" I asked.

" Too weak...need large energy..answer your questions then." it said, its voice was fading in and out, so it must be getting weaker as we speak.

" Well what do you need to replenish yourself?" I asked.

"Computer.." it answered. I looked around for my laptop, but then I thought something that needs energy from a computer wouldn't get that much from a school issued piece of crap they call a laptop, I needed a better computer or laptop. I thought about Jeremie's but he had took it with him to class, he never leaves anywhere without it. There was that new computer lab they had near Mrs. Hertz class though.. it should have the latest computers in there.

"Just hold on then, i think i know a place where you can replenish yourself." I said.

Why was I doing this? I haven't got a clue or even why I'm helping it. Maybe I'm just that crazy, or I am just very curious? I cautiously walked into the hallway, trying to avoid Jim or any other teachers or staff members. As I opened the door to the computer lab, no one was inside. Must not have a class until next block, I thought to myself. Of course this was the perfect opportunity to go inside, which of course, I did.

"Bottoms up, all the latest computers this school has to offer." I gestured.

A dark mist came out of my head and flung into the computer next to me. Soon, the image of the eye popped up onto the screens of all 23 computers in the lab, then suddenly they all disappeared. Then the same dark mist sprung for a computer on the other side of the class, and lunged into me. I instantly felt a sensation that chilled me to the bone.

"Strange..it didn't work again" it said.  
>"What's strange?" I remarked.<br>"I still couldn't posses you.. I must still lack power to posses people." it answered.  
>"Ah that's a no-no, your not allowed to posses me ok, now answer my questions or I tell Jer about ya." I said<br>"My name is Xana, and that is all you need to know for now." Xana remarked  
>"That's all, umm no I want more information about you, especially the part of why are you in my head." I said<br>"Want to know that badly, then help me and I'll reveal more of the information you seek."  
>"You mean getting revenge on Jer? I don't know... I was kind of hoping we would becomes friends and I don't think helping with your revenge will make us 'Buddies'." I answered, " At least tell me what are you before I decide on helping you with anything"<br>" To put it in simpler terms for someone like you to understand, I am a computer program created by Franz Hopper" Xana said. Oh great now I have a crazed computer program living inside my head and it wants me to help it out... wait a minute..  
>" Wait but Computer programs can't posses people and judging from your hatred towards Jer, you also feel emotion and computer programs can understand not feel emotions which isn't the case with you Xana?" I said. " Ah forget it, obviously this crap is way to hard for my brain to comprehend, I'll just go outside and set up my hammock in the forest, get ready for lunch then go to my other classes."<br>So I walked outside after the bell rang for kids to switch classes. I walked into the forest yet again, but this time to set up my hammock. Just the thought of me lying in my hammock relaxing got me all excited. Then I felt this warm sensation on my leg, strangely it felt good until I looked down to see that a dog was using me as his peeing post.  
>" God damnit, stupid mutt... wait there aren't supposed to be pets on campus? Guess I have to turn you in." I said. I picked up the mutt and saw a collar around its neck which read Kiwi.<br>"Kiwi huh? Sorry Kiwi but no pets on campus." I said. I started to walk away when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head around to find a fist coming towards my face. Ah fuck, was I wanted to say but I didn't have enough time before the fist made contact with my jaw.

The fist belonged to Gem  
>" Give me Kiwi now!" she said snatching the dog away from my grasp.<br>"That's your dog?"  
>"No," she snapped, "he's my brother's."<p>

"You know no pets are allowed on campus so I'll have to report this to Jim." said lying on the ground in pain. Big mistake, Gem dug her heel into my stomach.  
>" Don't you dare, or else" Gem said. I was kind of scared of what she meant by "or else," she's like a worse version of Angel.<br>" Fine, Fine just let me up. God damn why are women so violent these days." I said.  
>" Who is this?" Xana asked<br>" Oh that's Gem, Odd's sister." I answered out loud.  
>"I know who I am, idiot." she said as she was walking away with Kiwi in her arms. I forgot only I could hear Xana speak. I needed to learn how to speak to Xana without speaking out loud or else it'll look like I'm talking to myself. I got up, brushed the dirt of my shirt and walked back to the school grounds. Then I heard this annoying voice screaming at everyone.<br>"ATTENTION!" the voice said, " THIS FRIDAY WILL BE THE KADIC DANCE, AND THAT MEANS PROM QUEEN VOTING TIME SO OFCOURSE YOU ALL BETTER VOTE FOR ME, SISSI".

Oh great another stupid dance thing that I wont be attending, gosh I hate dancing so much, no point to it. Then it hit me, the idea of a lifetime.  
>" You hear that Xana, there's gonna be a dance on Friday." I said.<br>" And this concerns me how?" Xana asked.  
>" Obviously mostly everyone our age is gonna attend to the dance, perfect time to strike against Jer and get your revenge." I said.<br>" What if he and the others aren't there, then what?" Xana asked.  
>" You leave that to me, I'll make sure they are all there." i answered, " Oh and this doesn't mean I'm on your side, I'm just curious to see what you can do, that's all".<p>

I looked at that one girl Sissi to see her nagging that Ulrich person, William looking at Yumi, Gem and Aelita kissing, and Odd and Jeremie talking to each other.  
>"Yep, getting them all to the dance is going to be a piece of cake." said to myself. Then it hit me... did i just saw Aelita and Gem kissing, i had to turn around and see if what i saw was an illusion, but it wasn't.<p>

" Wow, didn't see that coming" i said to myself


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko, the only things I own are my OC cass, Gem belongs to Prosper Jade and Morgan Belongs to AwesomeFanFictionAuthor. Zane belongs to a friend

I had to walk a way for a moment; I was stunned from what I just saw moments ago. I mean, I have seen a girl kissed another girl before, it was no big deal but for this time it just dazed me. I guess it was since I assumed that Jeremie and Aelita were together as couples that seeing her and Gem making out just shook me. When I finally snapped out of it, it was time for me to get to work with the plan. I knew that only Jeremie would be a challenge to get to the dance, the others were simple assuming they have dates or someone to go with. I walked back to the school grounds to talk to Jeremie in private, but he had already left, probably to our dorm room. So I started to head for the dorms.

"Man, I don't know what's crazier, having a voice inside my head or that I'm actually listening to it" I said to myself on my way to me and Jeremie's dorm. In my head I was going over several simulations to convince Jeremie to go to the dance. None of them worked out though… so this would be even more difficult than I previously thought. "Listen Xana I don't know if I can get Jeremie to the dance but I'll still try." I said. There was no response though. I guess he or she wasn't there at the moment. I entered the dorm to find Jeremie typing something on his personal laptop.

"Hey Jere, what you up to?" I asked him. He stopped typing and turned around in his swivel chair and looked at me to answer my question.

"Nothing really, you wouldn't understand it" he answered. Oh what does he think I'm stupid or something? How kind of him.

"Oh really? Try me" I said. Jeremie hesitated at first to answer to my response, but after a short while, he turned back to face the screen and said, "It's none of your business". This conversation was getting nowhere, he obviously didn't want to tell or show me what he was doing, which made me even more curious of what it was. Then I remembered what I really wanted to talk to Jeremie about.

"So anyways, Jere are you going to the dance." I asked him.

"Does it look like I dance?" He responded.

"Oh come on Jere, I don't dance yet I'm still going. You want to know why, it's so I can have fun and hang out with friends, not to dance." I said, "You don't need a date to have fun plus all your friends are going to be there man"

"True, but I'm still not going" Jeremie answered.

"Oh come on Jere, I bet you even Aelita will be there Jere" I said. I was hoping that playing the 'Aelita is going' card. Then again, I still was confused if Aelita and him were dating, but even if they weren't I could tell Jeremie likes her.

"Aelita has Gem…" Jeremie answered. As Jeremie spoke this, he sounded kind of upset, no depressed would fit better, he sounded very depressed. Poor guy, losing your crush to another girl that has to just destroy all self confidence completely.

"Jeremie come on man, your just going to roll over and let Gem have the spotlight with Aelita? Or is it you don't have the guts to challenge her for Aelita?" I asked curiously.

"The later one" Jeremie answered.

"Ok, I know Gem looks like a frightening person, her face scares a lot of people away but that doesn't mean give it up on Aelita" I joked. I turned to the doorway praying Gem wasn't standing there, which lucky me she wasn't.

"So, if you really want Aelita, I'll help you but you must go to the dance for me the help out ok" I told Jeremie. He nodded in agreement which meant my mission was over. Well, I thought it was anyways.

"Wait, why do you want to help me out, you don't even know me that well" Jeremie asked. I had to think on that for a moment but I quickly thought of an honest response.

"Well, I do want to be friends with you so I guess helping you out with your relationship problem would let me get to know you better and for the two of us to bond." I answered. I heard some laughing behind us, whom I turned to see it was the devil's incarnation: Angel.  
>"Since when were you an expert on dating Cass? You never went out on a date before." She said hysterically.<p>

"Well, since I have a lot of friends that are girls I know some stuff, plus at least I haven't had a date because I'm shy and I haven't asked anyone out yet unlike someone I know who's been trying her hardest for awhile now to no avail." I responded. That statement I made infuriated her to the boiling point, her face was red like sun burn as hell red. Fortunately for me, she didn't beat the living snot out of me, instead she stormed of cursing at me under her breathe. She knew I was telling the truth that's why she couldn't give a smart remark back. Speaking of friends, that reminds me I have to call some… (Only) friends back in America. I walked out the room and dialed my friend's number and waited for her to pick up. After 4 rings, she picked up but didn't sound so enthusiastic to hear my voice.

"Who's this, and why are you calling in therein the morning" She asked. Woops, I completely forgot about the time zone differences.

"Who else it's the muffin man" I joked, "Jess its Cass calling you from France!"

"Cass… Oh Cass omg hey how are you doing over there?" She asked.

"Me I'm doing swell, still the smartest guy I know so far ha-ha-ha I'm in process in making some friends. How's life back in the states? How is Cassy doing?" I responded.

"Oh back her it's all warm and sunny outside. I'm doing just fine you know sitting up in trees all day and Cassy is doing great also. So when can we visit huh?" Jess asked.

"Visit? Psh anytime you want to come over I'm fine with it, it'll be so much fun we you guys come and visit we'll have a blast." Jess answered, "Well I have to go now before I wake my parents up, txt me some time ok?"

"Alright night" I said as I hung up the phone. It was good to hear that things were going ok with Jess and Cassy, and I couldn't wait for them to visit. Hopefully, it was after the dance though. I looked around to see if anyone was around me, which no one was in sight.

"Ok Xana, I did my part of the bargain but I want to ask a question, how are you going to do anything if you're still too weak to even possess people?" I asked Xana.

"_I'll regain my full strength once I am back on lyoko." It responded, "So you must take me back to the factory from which you awoken me from_"

"Back to the factory? No can do that William person is still probably guarding the entrance to there and I really don't want to make him mad. Plus if I get into more trouble Angel will have my hide for good." I said, "Listen, someone created you right? Some made scientist or just a super smart genius right?"

"_I was created by Franz Hopper yes_"

"Ok, well every true scientist will always have a prototype computer or at least a backup one. Well that factory is too fancy and big for it to be a back up one so that means he must have another super computer thing hidden somewhere. Do you know where he lived?" I asked, "Maybe he had one hidden somewhere in his home, something close by just incase he couldn't get to the factory"

"_Of course I know where he lived, just follow these directions. It'll lead you to his house_." Right then, for some odd reason, I knew the directions in my head. It was like Xana downloaded the directions to my brain… that's so awesome.

I walked for what felt like hours, but I finally made it to the house. So that was the Hermitage, where this Franz Hopper guy lived. I walked inside, and the place was in disorder. It was decimated, it looked like a hurricane and a tornado went through the house. Or, it looked like someone ransacked the place.

"Well, this is going to take awhile to find the back up computer." I said to myself.

"_How are you so certain it's here?_"

"Well, my grandpa was a secret service man and he always said scientist has a hidden room in his own house for his stuff" I walked up the stairs and check every bedroom, but to no avail. It was like someone let this place as a mess for a reason. Man, this was getting pointless very fast. I walked into another room, which looked like it belongs to a little girl's room.

"Man, this place is a dump, it like it's been ages since anyone lived here" I said to myself. I sat on a bed, about ready to give up. I sat there for a couple of minutes thinking where else would he hide his back up computer. I got up to go see if there was a basement level, but then I noticed a smashed picture on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. There was four people in the picture, but one of them where ripped off. It showed a little girl, and I'm guessing her parents. I looked closer at the little girl, she reminded me of someone I saw before.

"_That's Aelita as a young girl"_

"Aelita? But this place looks ancient and the date on this picture doesn't agree with her age. There's no way it can be her."

"_Well it is, and that man is my creator, Franz Hopper"_

"That's him? Man I need to talk to this guy; he hides his stuff to well for me." I suddenly heard some shuffling noises from behind me. I quickly turned to confront my intruder, but to my surprise, it was him.

"**You rang?"**

"Wait, you're that guy from this picture… Franz Hopper. You haven't changed any bit over the years; you look like you did in this picture."

"**Yes I am Franz hopper, and you my young boy are making a mistake in helping Xana."**

"? How did you know I was helping Xana, were you listening to my conversation?"

"**Xana isn't the only one residing inside your head lad."**

"Are you serious, so I have 2 people living in my head now? That's lovely, what a lovely mess I got myself into this time"

"_Franz Hopper, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead"_

"**Listen lad, Xana is just using you, you're better than this…"**

"What you know nothing about me"

"**On the contrary, I know everything I need to know about you, I am inside your head remember. You're such a nice fellow to be helping out someone like Xana. What would your parents think if there were here to see this?"**

"_If you have been in memories as I have, then you know what he is capable of."_

"**The boy made a simple mistake, as my mistake in creating you Xana."**

"_Murder is not a mistake."_

"**More like self defense, that man came at him with intentions to kill the boy."**

While these two were arguing with each other in my head (oh god I am really losing it now) I was staring at the picture again. Xana thought that I was talking about the little girl that looked familiar but in fact, I was talking about the mother. I was also wondering who was the forth person that was cut off the picture.

"ENOUGH! Quit your bickering you two. First of all, stay out of my memories, they're private property. Two, why can I see Franz but not Xana? And Three, Where is your back up computer?"

"**Xana isn't a human it's an artificial intelligence program so it has no body."**

"That's all true and all but there is a foible in that, an artificial intelligence program nor a specter inhabits emotions yet Xana has soon it has plenty of it. So Franz, what's really the truth?"

"_**Enough of this that doesn't really matters, say bye Franz it's time I delete you once and for all"**_

"Whoa Xana just wait, Franz listen we can come up with a deal of some short. I need you to tell me where your backup computer is and only you know where it is."

"**Like I'll help you help Xana, I rather be deleted from this world."**

"_I can grant you that wish Hopper"_

"Just wait Xana, I go this ok, listen Franz don't you even want to speak to your daughter at all? I can be your messenger to her plus you need me to stay alive, otherwise Xana will delete you and well… you're finally dead. What do you say, your life and talking to Xana just for the location of your back up computer."

"**As much I love to have a chance to speak to Aelita again, more than anything in the world, but I'll never help Xana"**

"Thank you, Xana make sure you keep him a leash"

"**I thought you were going to have Xana delete me?"**

"Why would I do that when you told me where your computer is?"

"**But I…"**

"Yes you did, you see I already knew where it was"

"_We just needed you to tell us what the password was"_

"And you just said Aelita was the world to you"

"_Which obviously gave us the code we needed to get in"_

"**Crafty little son of a… you tricked me"**

I walked back down the stairs, and went outside in the backyard towards the well. I then grab hold of a rope, tied it the well and then proceeded to descend the well all the way to the bottom. At the bottom, there was the door with the keypad for the door.

"_You see, we already found the room plenty time before I released you from my grasp. I Already knew that your were inside Cass with me, so on our way here, we formulated a plan."_

"Still think that was pure genius Xana, looks like I'm not the only genius I know anymore ha-ha-ha". I opened the keypad and enter the code: Aelita. The door made a weird noise but it opened up.

"Success, see Xana I told you he had to have another Super computer somewhere" I started to walk down what seemed like an endless hallway, more like a tunnel.

"**Don't do this Cass, you wouldn't want to hurt your adoptive family or Jeremie and especially Aelita, working with Xana will put them all in grave danger."**

"Ha-ha-ha Aelita and Jeremie barley know me plus Xana already promise not to touch my family."

"**You and Aelita are more close together than you think boy"**

"Oh what, let me guess, she's my long lost sister oh wait that's impossible cause SHE'S OLDER THAN ME ha-ha-ha!"

I finally reached the end of the hallway/tunnel, and there it was the Back up super computer. There were these four tall tube looking things.

"Well Xana were here, do as you please but is there anyway I can go to this lyoko place you were telling me about on our way here?"

"_Of course, just step into one of those scanners and I'll do the rest."_

"**No one is going anywhere"** Franz suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my way to the scanners.

"What you going to do block me? You're just a projection from my mind." I tried to walk past him but he pushed me backwards.

"The hell? How can you touch me?"

"_I'll handle this, bye Hopper"_ Franz dissipated into thin air, guessing Xana put him in some short of cage again or something.

"_He's still attach to me but I can keep him suppressed until I get to lyoko, now step in the scanner"_ Xana, then launch himself from my head into the computer. Soon, the screen turned into that logo that looks like an eye. The room then came to life, luminous and bright. I saw on a table, another picture. I walked over and picked it up and looked at it. The title said "Best friends" and it had Aelita and what looked like another girl but, like the other picture, it was ripped off. I heard a little "ping" noise so I turned and I saw on the screen a message. I read to get in the scanner so I assumed it was from Xana. I put the picture back and walked to the nearest scanner and walked inside. The doors shut behind me, so I waited. After a couple of seconds there was some short of breeze coming from under me then, a bright light blinded me.

As I opened my eyes, I noticed I wasn't in the scanner in the scanner anymore; in fact it looked like the same place from my nightmare.

"So, this is lyoko huh? So far it looks cool" I said to myself. I went to stretch my arms when I notice I was wearing some kind of armor on me now. I held out both my arms to see that both of them had armor on them. I looked down at my chest and there was armor there too with the Eye of Xana logo on it. My legs didn't have armor though but I was wearing very long boots that went up to my knee.

"Cool, armor I wonder if have a weapon" I said to myself. I reached for my back to see if there was a weapon there. My fingers touch something sharp, so I grabbed it and pulled it in front of me, it was a scythe.

"AWWWWWWWW SNAP A SCYTHE, I LOVE SCYTHE'S! AWESOME" I looked at the blade and notice a Xana eye on it. I felt like I was in some short of video game now, and I was one of the playable characters, the hero, well in this case the villain. I heard some noises in front of me so I looked up and saw a little tiny monster thingy. It had a Xana eye on it (man does Xana love to put his logo on everything gosh) so I assumed Xana sent it to lead me to Xana. It started to walk away from me so I started following it. After awhile it lead me to this floating Orb with yet again, Xana's eye logo on it. I walked inside and waiting for a couple of seconds. I was then teleported to some other sector of some short. I walked into the room with the robot thingy still in the lead. We walked until we reached a dead end; the rest of the path was on the other side of what the room.

"Looks like the bridge is down, is there another way around?" I asked my tiny guide. It wasn't listening, instead it was trying to shoot the target on the other side, I'm guessing that's we hit that to walk across. The robot however, was totally failing at trying to hit the target.

"Omg we're going to be here all day if you keep aiming like that, if there was just another way to get across." I said. I started to imaging my arms reaching all the way across and hitting the button so we can move on. Then, my back started to feel heavier, and I started to fly towards the other wall were the button was.

"Ahhhh, hey how am I flying?" I was screaming on top of my lungs. I quickly reach the wall and slammed my face right on the button. I landed face fist on the floor on the other side of the room, obviously in pain. As I got myself upwards, my back still felt heavy. I was wondering why my back felt this way when I saw a metal tentacle right beside me. There was more than one when I realized that these things were around me, in fact they came right from the center of my back.

"Sweet first the scythe now the metal tentacles, this already seems to getting exciting." I said to myself. My tiny guide finally got to the other side, and proceeded to lead me to somewhere. After awhile, we finally reached… another dead end oh great. This time however, there was some short of keyboard at the end. I walked to it, to see the screen was blank. I touch the screen with my hand to see if anything would happen, which it did. 'Hello Cass' it read, then another message popped up saying, 'Code: Xana' but the word Xana was in red. Then the screen read, 'Welcome to sector 6' sector 6? What the heck is a sector six? Suddenly a door appeared floating in the air, with blocks coming from everywhere building a pathway towards the door. So I walked to the door and walked through it.

As soon as I walked through the door, I heard a voice saying, "Come here Kanky" but there was no one in sight. My little tiny guide also disappeared, guessing that was the Kanky the voice was talking about.

"Ummm hello? I'm looking for…"

"A LYOKO WARRIOR! Finally my time to prove my worth to my father has come." Came a different voice. I looked above me to see this guy, who looks like my age short of, sitting on the edge of some platform.

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are but I'm not a Lyoko…" he didn't even let me finish my sentence before he jumped of the edge. He drew his sword in mid-air and as soon as he landed, he lunge forward and strikes me with the sword, which sent be falling backwards.

"Ow, hey that actually hurt man. Why are you attacking me huh?"I asked him but he wasn't listening. He started to run at me again, his sword on the ready to strike me again.

"Ok kid you want to play sword fight huh? Then let's play" I said as I drew my scythe and was ready to intercept his attack. As he drew nearer, I was starting up my swing when his disappeared at a flash of a second. Confused, I looked around to see where he went. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my back as I fell forward. That kid somehow got behind me… he must of teleported or something like that.

"Ha-ha-ha you're kind of weak lyoko warrior, this is so disappointing" he was taunting me. This kid was really starting to get on my nerves. In anger and frustration, I swung my scythe even though he wasn't near me what so ever, yet this red slice shot out from my scythe and knocked my opponent backwards. That was new, but good thing I figured it out before he could due me in.

"How's it feel to be on your back kid?" I asked him. He was starting to get himself upward but I decided not to give him the chance. Remembering about my metal tentacles, I created one and grabbed him with it, and flung him towards me. Then with my scythe I swung again and hit him with another slice beam from my scythe. He landed on the ground pretty hard, and was slow getting up. It was time for me to finish this fight and continue my search for Xana.

"Well kid, looks like I win" I said as I was about to swing my scythe and send my last energy wave thingy at him. Then suddenly, I got hit in the back, and fell to my knees.

"Good shot Kanky" came a voice. I immediately realized it was the first voice that I heard from before. I turned to see that the voice belong to a girl, who also looked my age.

"Zane, stop fooling around with the intruder and finish him off already" she said. Now I was really pissed, who were these kids and why are they attacking me for no reason. I spun up quickly and swung my scythe at her, once again creating an energy beam but she just side stepped and dodge it like it was nothing. She put down that Kanky thingy she was holding looked at me as she raised her hand. This red ball appeared in front of her hand, right before she shot it, I didn't even get the chance to dodge it before it hit me dead center in the chest. Ok, so she can dodge my energy beam but I bet she can't dodge my tentacles. I sent one of them towards her, but she just caught it with her hand and gripped it tightly. Then, I'm guessing she sent some electricity through it because suddenly I got shocked the hell out of me. Then from behind, that Zane kid sliced me a couple times with his sword and shit another one of those energy balls like the girl shot at me, which made me fly backwards. I was getting pretty slow now; my body is in so much pain. These kids are good at this, not only they are good they're dangerous. I felt like my back was against the wall, and I was staring into the eyes of death, with sadly belonged to these two kids.

"No… I won't die here… I WON'T DIE HERE!" I shouted. I suddenly got this random rush of energy, even more tentacles came from my back (8 total) and they all started firing lasers at the two kids. I caught both of them by surprise, hitting both with my barrage of fire at first. Then, they teleported away from where I was firing. I then image the ends of my tentacles morphing into scythes, which to my surprise it actually happened. I sent all of them, scouting for those two kids and attacking them with an array of tentacles as I grew more. That girl however, was mostly dodging my swipes, with the occasional hit on her. Zane on the other hand, wasn't fairing so well. I needed to end this fight no before I tire out so, I morph my tentacles back to normal and grabbed both of them and started to squeeze them tighter and tighter every second.

"How's does that feel huh?" I asked even though I can hear the both of them scream a little from the pain I was causing them. Then, I sent my own electricity (how am I getting these powers I have no clue but hey I'm not complaining) through my tentacles to shock them both. Zane was screaming even louder but that girl used her electricity to block mines. Clever girl but I just used some of the electricity I was using against Zane to double the voltage towards the girl. It worked, and now she was screaming loudly, which in a weird way pleased me.

"ENOUGH!" A voice came from above and all around us. It was one of those voices that when you hear, you know shit is about to go down and you just shitted on yourself. That voice made me instantly dropped the two kids and even had me shaking with fear. Then, this black shadow thing, the same one from my nightmare appeared behind me, and sent me flying all the way across the room, smacking right into a wall yet again.

"Morgan and Zane, what have I told you about going easy on your opponents, let this be a lesson for the both of you, especially you Zane" I finally realized that the voice was Xana's.

"Yes father" they both said. Wait, Xana has kids… how does that work I mean… never mind I don't even want to know.

"And as for you Cass, you shall address my kids as Mistress Morgan and Lord Zane for now on got it?" Xana said.

"Psh, I'll never call them that I am not their slave" I said. Morgan, glaring at me shot another one of those red energy balls at me. After that hit, I can tell I couldn't take another hit, I felt super weak and ready to faint at any moment.

"Fine, alright I shall" I got down and kneeled, "Mistress Morgan and lord Zane happy?"

"Good, very good now as for you Cass, you need to train to get used to being on lyoko, so I'm leaving you in this room to train with the Kolossus and until you can beat the Kolossus, you shall not be able to leave this room got it?"

"Kolossus? What the hell is a Kolossus?" I asked. Morgan was pointing at something behind me.

"That's a Kolossus" she said, "Have fun". I turned around and all I saw was this huge creature, taller than the empire state building, and it looked like it was on fucking fire, or made out of lava.

"Holy shit…" I said to myself. The three of them already started to walk away. I could hear Morgan saying, "He's nothing like William". Before I can even say wait, that giant thing started to attack. I ran towards the door, but it wasn't there anymore.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko or any of it characters, the only things I own are my OC Cass, and Gem belongs to Prosper Jade, and Morgan Belongs to AFFA (AwesomeFanFictionAurthor). Zane belongs to a friend. Angel and James also belong to a friend.

Warning: this chapter will switch POV a couple of times but I'll warn you ahead of time. This starts of with one of Xana's specter's POV. Also this chapter skips ahead a couple of days. Last thing, I wrote this in one day so you can basically expect for this to be crappy oh and I'm splitting this chapter into two parts.

It was finally time to return to the well and retrieve the real Cass, who was still training on lyoko in sector 6. Those fools didn't even realize the differences between the real Cass and I, humans are so unintelligent creatures. After the bell rings, I quickly left the class room to head for the hermitage. At the speed which I was running, I reached the well in no time. I climbed down the well and phased through the door which led to the second super computer. As I reached the room, I received my orders from lord Zane in order to devirtulize Cass. I still saw no reason why we should keep the boy, he already outlived his usefulness but Master Xana wants to keep him, so I'll abide to his commands.

I entered the code on the computer to realize Cass from Lyoko and return him back to the real world. Soon the scanner doors opened up, and Cass dropped to the floor, coughing and having a hard time breathing.

"Get up, your training in lyoko is over now, you have other important things to deal with now. Master Xana wants you at the dance tonight understand."

"Give me some time to breathe huh? I've been a tube for over 4 days now cut me some slack ok." Cass responded. Humans, always needing a break, can't take a couple of days in lyoko without being on the edge on collapse. The computer was on the entire time, recording Cass's rigorous training with the Kolossus and Mistress Morgan and Lord Zane. Amazingly and disappointing though, according to the computer, he defeated the Kolossus without needing to respond. I knew however, Mistress Morgan and Lord Zane had whipped this human into shape.

"Master Xana wants to me to inhabit your body, so you can communicate with my master in lyoko at any given point of time. I will also download everything that has happened in the last couple of days into your memory"

"Oh great, I get the first two out of my head now a third wants in. Is my head some short of apartment or something?" He said. Instead of continuing this bickering with this low life human, I just went straight into his brain, downloading all of what has happened on earth in the last couples of days.

(POV switches to Cass now)

Still somewhat dazed, I was struggling to stand up straight. The air was choking my lungs, since I haven't breathed or had oxygen in days. After some time past, I could finally stand. I stood up and started to head for the exist, ready to get back to Kadic and for the dance tonight. _"Tonight is the night I strike, when I give you the signal leave the gym immediately"_ Well, thanks for the heads up. Walking in the hallway, I started to get visions of what that specter did during the days I was training in Lyoko. Let's see… I promise to help out at the punch bowl during the dance, aced a couple of test, and got a date to the dance with that Sissi girl… wait what? A date with that annoying girl, Ahhhh what else did this thing to ruin my life. Ok I joined a chess club that's fine; well everything else seems fine besides that date.

I finally reached the end of the hallway and opened the door that led me back to the bottom of the well. This time, there was a ladder instead of a rope to get in and out. I climbed up the later and at the top there was a bike waiting for me. I guess it's a present from Xana for a job well done. As I was riding my bike back to Kadic, I still had those two pictures on my mind. I know I seen that women before somewhere, and who was that kid who's picture was always ripped off? I bet Franz Hopper knows but I know he wouldn't tell a soul the truth. Also, Xana said that the little girl was Aelita, which has to be impossible the date on the picture would make Aelita much older. Geez, I got myself in quite a mess this time.

I finally reached the school around 2:00 pm, already running late to help out decorating the gym for the dance. I ran into the gym, and almost right into James.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Angel said sarcastically. Oh great she's here too, now nothing was going to get done.

"You know me, chilling in my hammock thinking about life, anyways I'm totally sorry for being late I fell asleep" I said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of my head.

"It's alright you weren't that late" Yumi said.

"Don't let him off the hook so easily, he always late when it comes to helping others." Angel said angrily.

"Aw come on sis, let just get back to work and forget about this ok" James pleaded to Angel.

"Just do what I do, ignore her and you'll be done with this in no time" I said sarcastically. I started to crack up (I mean come on it's funny and true at the same time) out loud right in front of Angel. She threw her hammer at my face; I stopped laughing and started to scream in pain.

"Will you two quit fighting and actually help us" Ulrich said. He sounded very annoyed so I went to James to help him move around the tables for the drinks and food. Then I noticed that Aelita wasn't in here helping us.

"Hey, where's Aelita?" I asked.

"Her and Gem left somewhere together they said they would be back" some random guy hanging the balloons said. With my questioned answered, I went back to moving the tables. Then, a thought popped into my mind, why did Gem go with her. Being the hidden perv that I am, my thoughts went straight into the gutter, and I was making my perverted face again. Angel noticed and didn't take a liking to that; she threw a screw driver at me this time, again hitting me directly on my forehead.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"I know what you were thinking, they went to get supplies from the supply closet" She answered. My thoughts again went to the gutter. It doesn't take that long to get supplies from the supply closet unless…  
>"DUCK!" James screamed. I didn't even question why he said that, I just ducked under the table we were about to move. A chair flew above me, and if I were standing, well I would have had a very bad day. I'll give you one guess who threw the chair at me.<p>

"Ok, ok! I quit, I'm done, don't throw anything else" I told Angel.

"Better be" she responded.

After an hour or two (oh and Gem and Aelita came back five minutes after I quit.) the gym was transformed into a formal dance room. The lights were working perfectly, the microphone was on the stage, decorations were up and the tables were in place. Finally, I could get out of here and go back to the dorm, or take a relaxing well deserved nap in my hammock. I choose my hammock, and I always choose well. When I woke it was already 6:00 pm, just and hour left for the dance. It was time for me to go get ready for the dance, and for what ever Xana had planned for it. Went straight to the shower, making sure there weren't any boys coming in or were already in. Took a 5 min shower, got dressed again and started to head for my dorm, to get in my tuxedo. I stepped inside to see Jeremie wearing wrinkled as hell black jeans and a wrinkled dress shirt on top.

"My god boy have you ever been to a dance before? How about a wedding? The hell why are you wearing jeans to a FORMAL dance." I asked.

"Well…" he answered.

"Oh Jesus, give me your clothes right now" I demanded, "I'll attempt to fix this mess your wearing." Without saying a word he took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Ohh, it's getting really kinky up in this room." Angel said from the hallway. Embarrassed as hell, I ran towards the door to shut it close.

"Aww, Cass your face is getting real red" Angel said as I slammed the door in her face. I walked back to my closet and grabbed the iron and started to iron his wrinkled shirt. It was like Jeremie never ironed a shirt before let alone wore a dress shirt before. After I was done ironing it, I handed his shirt back and said, "Put it on carefully, if you wrinkle it I'll put this iron on your face". With that warning he gently put the shirt on, and lord behold there wasn't no wrinkle in sight.

"Good now take your pants off now" I said.

"What?"

"Take your god damn jeans off; you can't wear jeans to a formal dance."

"But I don't have any dress pants"

"I'll let you borrow one of mine now take your jeans off and hand them over."

After a few minutes of arguing, he finally though hesitantly took off his pants and handed them to me. I was my hardest not to look down, so I quickly grabbed the pants and turned away. I went to my closet and grabbed one of my black dress pants. I lay the pants on my bed and started to iron them again. After I was done I got up, turned and started to hand him his pants.

"Whoa there, things are really heating up between you and Jeremie Cass" Angel said. She had opened the door and saw us at the wrong moment. Jeremie's face was red as a cherry and I was red with embarrassment and anger. I stomped to the doorway, and look at Angel in the eyes.

"Aww, don't tell me your about to cry" She joked. Cry? No I poked her in both of her eyes, which made her stop laughing instantly, then I once again slammed the door in her face and this time I locked the door.

"Don't forget to put on your mask before you leave for the dance" I said after I locked the door. I turned back towards Jeremie but he already had put his pants back on. Now he looked like a guy that should be a secret agent movie. I didn't even have to tie the bow for him. He even got the thingy that goes on top of the dress shirt on without wrinkling it. He was ready for the dance.

"Hey Cass, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Jeremie asked me.

"No I'm not conceded why would I do that?" I said back

"Come here and take a look" He said. I walked over towards the mirror, and all I saw was myself and the way I usually looked like.

"Ok, what so special about my reflection huh?" I asked. He walked right next to me, making sure his reflection was also in the mirror right next to mine.

"You ever notice how uncanny it is that we look alike. We look like we could be twins" He said. In disbelieve I looked at both of our reflections to judge the similarities and differences. The only differences I could find though were that my hair was black instead of yellow and my glasses were blue instead of black. Seeing this freaked the hell out of me.

"Umm, well umm, lets not worry about this at the moment ok Jere." I said.

After I got done getting ready for the dance, we headed out the dorm and went straight to the gym. My… 'Date' was already at the door waiting for me. I wasn't ready for this, I prayed Xana was about to commence the plan like right now. Then again, I'm not a person who gets lucky ever. I walked towards Sissi and again prayed for Xana.

"Hi Sissi" I said in the nicest voice I could muster.

"Don't say hi to me loser this isn't really a date, this is just so Ulrich will get jealous and dance with me instead of Yumi." She said back. She didn't know how much that brightens my mood.

"Of course I know that I'm not stupid" I replied. I took her arm and lead her inside the gym like a gentlemen would have done with his date. The place was already packed to the rim and the dance was about to begin. Jim was on the stage; still wearing his old gym clothes (does that guy ever dress in something else?)

"_Remember, as soon as I say get out, you leave immediately no fooling around got it"_

"Yeah I hear you" I responded.

After Jim was done giving those stupid speeches and rules before the dance, the music started playing and everyone started to dance. As I was 'Dancing' with Sissi I was scanning the crowd for Ulrich, but he was no where to be found. Who I did see though, was Yumi and she was dancing with William. James was dancing with his date, Gem and Aelita were dancing and Jeremie was sitting down looking all depressed. This scene did not look or sound right to me so I decided it was up to me to fix it. I felt someone poking my shoulder. I turned to see it was Ulrich.

"Mind if I dance with her for awhile" he asked. HELL YEAH TAKE HER is what I wanted to say but of course I was being a gentleman.

"Oh well of course you can, I'll be expecting her back" I said even though I was glad to ditch her. Now, it was time for me to spice some things up in this dance (insert evil face). I walked towards my depressed little friend Jeremie.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts on this Jere?" I asked him.

"Well I don't want to be rude and interrupt those two dancing" he answered. I felt like face-walling myself from his answer. Must I do everything myself. I walked up the stage and grabbed a mini microphone from behind the curtain. Back in America when I was with my original family, at the dances we always had a segment of repeatedly switching dance partners after each song was over and someone (voted to do this) shouted "switch" and we switch dance partners. As I demonstrated this to the crowd, they seemed to really love that idea so we went with it.

I walked back to Jeremie and told him to get close to Aelita and wait for my signal. He nodded and walk towards Gem and Aelita. I turned on my mic and also walked towards Gem and Aelita. Then after a couple of seconds, I yelled SWITCH and everyone twirled their dance partners and received new ones. I thought Gem wouldn't cooperate with this idea so I grabbed her and forced her to twirl in my direction while Jeremie stepped in for Gem's place.

"Hey, let me go of me you clod, can't you see I was dancing with Aelita" she said.

"Now now, let us let those two nerds have a dance huh? One dance won't kill you" I said back to her. She didn't take a liking to that (I mean what girl ever does?). Gem lifted her foot a little bit high into the air, and slammed it down right down on my left foot (worse part was she was wearing heels). I shut my mouth closed to hold in my screaming and the pain. She tried to go back towards Aelita but I caught her by the hang and brought back close to me.

"Not uh, this dance isn't over yet Gem" I said winking at her. The only thing I had on my mind was revenge. I did a mini hop in the air and came down hard with both of my feet slamming on her right foot. She yelled in pain.

"Opps, I forgot to tell you that I have two left feet when it comes to dancing" I said sarcastically to her. Then I hopped again and this time slammed both my feet on her right foot. As she was screaming from the pain in her feet, I yelled, "SWITCH" and spun away from her, just incase she decided to retaliate. I spun into James, who I guess was going to be my next dance partner.

"Shall we dance brother" he asked.

"Yes we shall" I said. We started to romp around the room like a happy couple, not even really dancing. We were laughing and smiling, and a lot of other people were also laughing. This dance was starting to get fun. After a short while I yelled SWITCH again and James spun me towards the left, where there were seats instead of another dance partner. I sat down particularly tired from dancing but mostly in hopes that Gem wasn't looking for me. I also haven't received any messages from Xana so that was also good, I mean might as well have some fun before the plan begins. I looked around the room, watching everyone dancing and laughing, it was such a pleasant sight to behold. Then I Noticed Angel, sitting in a seat to the far left of me. I, as usual, would have walked up to her and started to crack up some jokes at her but something seemed off. Angel looked pretty depressed, and for some strange reason that bothered me. I know I was going to regret this some time in the near future, but I decided that I was going to try to cheer her up.

I sat up and walked over to Angel, who didn't even look up at me, matter fact she was just staring at the ground the entire time. Man seeing her depressed was starting to make me depress now… omg what am I becoming? Feeling depressed for someone who hates my very being, always trying to make my life miserably. Yet, I felt like it was my duty to cheer her up. I finally reached her, and she still didn't look up at me. I guess I'll have to address myself to her or something.

"Hey Angel..." I said. She looked up at me with the sadist face I had ever saw in my entire life, it made me feel bad for wanting to mess around with her at all.

"What do you want Cass" she said in a low voice.

"Umm, excuse me for bother you but I saved the last dance for you" I said using the cheesiest one liner I had ever said in my entire life, holding out my hand. She looked at me like I was retarded or something.

"But were brother and sister, that would look kind of strange don't you think, plus you hate me remember." She said.

"True but they don't know we're related (And plus we're step brother and step sister but I didn't say that out loud), and I don't really hate you come on now how can I hate someone like you. Now will you grant a little old fool the privilege to dance with a beautiful girl like yourself." I asked with my hand still out. She blushed when I said this to her, but she finally took my hand and got up.

We started to slow dance, like the slowest slow dance you would ever see in your entire life. Time, it felt like it went still as we danced. I felt this strange feeling, a feeling that I never felt before when I was dancing with her. I know it wasn't the feeling of life, I felt that before, but still I had the same feeling that butterflies were in flight inside my stomach. I always hated that feeling though, not a big fan of love since it never turned out great with me. But, this time was different, it and of made me feel all jolly and warm inside. She laid her head on my shoulders, and after a little bit my shoulder was wet from her tears. I hate it when people cry, makes me feel like it's my fault they're all sad. Plus, her crying got me thinking about all the terrible stuff I've said to her this week… man I can take being called a smart ass but being a jerk, not my style.

"Thank you…" she said after she finally manages to stop crying.

"Anything for my sis" I said in a cheerful voice. She started to laugh a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just thinking how the way I always treated you terribly, you know beating you up, throwing chairs at you like I did earlier… an yet you do something kind like this." She said.

"Psh, you quickly forget all the stuff I've done to you over past couple of weeks. Consider this an apology for everything I did." I said back, "Now I know you probably feel all weird dancing with me, so is there anyone you like to dance with? I promise I won't tell or soul or judge you." She pointed to our right, I looked and at first I thought she meant Jim, but obviously that couldn't be right (well I hope she didn't mean him).

"That one kid from the first day who wasn't too found of you" she then said. I realized who she was talking about, if I remember correctly his name was William. Sigh, the things I do for family, then again Xana still hasn't told me it was time to go yet…

"I can arrange that" I said with a wink. Angel and I scooted closer to William, who was dancing with some other random girl. When we were finally close enough I yelled SWITCH! And twirled Angel towards William, which he took her hands and started dancing. Now that was over with, I had to go man the Punch station like I promised Jim.

I walked over to the table with the four punch bowls, and started to pour the punch in the individual cups. This short of felt like a prom more than a normal formal dance to me. I heard someone walking up towards the table.

"Would you like a cup of…." I started to say, until I looked up to see that it was Gem, and she didn't look too cheerful at all. Well, this might hurt like hell when she's done with me.

"He…hey Gem…" I said nervously. All she did was smile at me (probably thinking of the horrible things she was going to do with me *Gulp*) which me even more nervous. She grabbed the back of my head, and dumped it in one of the four punch bowls. Usually, that wouldn't be that bad except I can't hold my breath in for long. I struggled to get my head free from her grasp, but she was way out of my league when it came to strength. I thought about just drinking the punch, but I would run out of air before I could breathe again.

She finally pulled my hand out of the bowl, and I was coughing and gasping for air all at the same time. Then she dunked my head back in the bowl and repeated this process several times until she finally stopped.

"_It's time that you leave_"

"No, I want my revenge first" I answered back.

Gem already started to walk away, satisfied with what she had done with me. Thoughts quickly went through my head on how to get revenge.

"_You better get out of there now Cass"_ that time it was Zane's voice. I thought about ignoring him, he wasn't THAT important to me plus I really don't like that kid, but that would leave Morgan next to tell me to get out… and I wouldn't want to make her mad.

"Fine, I'm leaving happy?" I answered. Looks like I had to get Gem another day, oh well I can wait. I started to walk away, after I found someone who was willing to work the punch station. Gem went back to dance with Aelita and I have no clue what happened to Jeremie, he went ghost on me. He probably went back to the door or… CLANK! Oww, what the hell did I hit my foot on? I looked down and saw I kicked what appeared to be a fog machine. What in the world was a fog machine doing at a formal dance? Jim must have forgotten to take it out… or was I supposed to take this out after decorations? Then, the fog machine started to come alive, making all these weird noises coming from inside the machine. I hoped I didn't break it or anything.

"Hey Jim, I think I may of broken the fog machine" I said.

"Fog machine? What is a fog machine doing in here" Jim asked. Frankly I couldn't tell him why it was in here. The noises were getting louder, and I was running out of time to get out before Xana started his attack. I bent done to turn the machine off, but I couldn't see the switch.  
>"How do you shut this thing off?" I said to myself out loud. The noises then suddenly stopped, without me even pressing a switch or a plug.<p>

"Ok…" I said. Then poof, a rush of this purplish cloud came through the vents of the fog machine, blowing right in my face and into my open mouth. Something in the smoke was making me cough violently, and my vision was getting blurry the longer I stood in the smoke. I ran out the door, still coughing violently and a little bit lightheaded from the fumes of the smoke.

"Xana… I'm out now what you want me to do now?" I asked Xana. There was no response. I tried over and over again, but Xana, Zane nor was Morgan answering me.

"God dang it, why aren't they answering me" I thought out loud to myself. I guess I was heading back to the well, or maybe my dorm where most likely Jeremie was at. As I was walking, I saw a black widow on the ground crawling towards me. I hate spiders, and plus black widows are very dangerous except this one was all by itself. I stepped on it, and started to keep walking until I heard a noise from behind. I turned, and saw a horrific sight, a large swarm of black widows, and they looked pretty pissed that I stepped on one of their friends. I was getting very fearful, not only Black widows are deadly; I had a huge phobia for spiders, probably my most profound fear of all time.

"Where the hell all of you guys came from you weren't there a moment ago" I said to the horde of spiders. Then, they all started to swarm at me; I bet going to kill me and getting revenge for their dead pal I killed moments ago.

"Oh shit..." I said before I bolted through the hallway, with the spiders close on my heels. They were kind of fast for spiders, which scared me even more. I ran outside, and I can see through the windows that the smoke had consumed the entire dance room, and I could hear all shorts of screams of terror going on.

"What is going on?" I said still running from the spiders. I could see there were more coming out of thin air, from the trees, everywhere around me more spiders came and started to chase me. That's when I realized why Xana wanted me out pronto… that gas was some short of fear gas, creating hallucinations of some person's greatest fears. Nearly everyone in the school was at the dance hall, and all but Jeremie of the lyoko warriors were there also, the perfect place to spring a trap. Xana had made the perfect plan, except now I had became a victim of his plot.


End file.
